ppg_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Mojo Jojo
Formerly a simple chimpanzee sent by Deborah Utonium to her family, exposed to Chemical X made him a super villain genius, bringing out the bad that already existed in him to the next level. He is the main antagonist to the Powerpuff Girls. Characteristics Write the first section of your page here. Background Write the second section of your page here. Personality Mojo Jojo is a notorious genius chimpanzee mad scientist, whose main goal is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville (or, in Powerpuff Girls Z, New Townsville), and conquer the world, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons or technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant robots or large energy weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys. Somehow, he is verbose and has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences. He was the Powerpuff girls' first major villan that they ever fought, as explained in "The Powerpuff Girls Movie," and is arguably their archenemy because he fooled them into using the girls' powers to build his lab on the Townsville volcano. In the end, the girls fought against the onslaught of "monkey madness" and defeated Mojo JoJo. Mojo Jojo is one of The Powerpuff Girls's toughest rivals. Despite usually failing, He has even managed to defeat them several times, or at least injure them badly. Mojo JoJo is also the most persistant one, and is determined in destroying them and ruling the world. Due to his high intelligence, Mojo sometimes discovers some of The Powerpuff Girls's weaknesses (As seen in Not So Awesome Blossom). Mojo is also a manipulatively cunning, and often plays with the Powerpuff girls's naivety. Despite being rather dark-natured, Mojo lives another life outside of seeking veangence on The Powerpuff Girls. He is sometimes seen buying food instead of stealing it, building model ships, and is also generally cordial and respectful to other citidens and strangers when not commiting crimes, and even towards the Powerpuff Girls. He's also suprisingly fine with them borrowing things from him, and is also seen going out on cinemas and other events with them. Mojo also has a sense of honor. In the movie, He seeked revenge on humans due to his race being discriminated by them, and stayed loyal to his ape army until they ganged up on him. Mojo also sometimes works with other villains without betraying them, and appears to have a friendship with most of them (though he finds Princess Morbucks annoying due to her spoiled and rude attitude). Skills/Abilities Due to his gigantic brain, Mojo is extremely talented, especially at building hi-tech objects and weapons. He is also cunning, able to manipulate the Girls through their naivety and discovering their weaknesses. In the movie, Mojo was seen to have all sorts of powers, including fire breath, shooting spikes from his hand, Size-Shifting, and causing headaches by clapping, all until his powers got removed by the Antidote X. That is not to say that he still isn't strong, however. Despite not having the same powers as the Girls, Mojo is otherwise seen being a strong, skilled, tactical, and experienced fighter. He even once defeated all the members of The Gangreen Gang by himself without moving a finger, and another time fought against them along with HIM and Fuzzy Lumpkins. Mojo Jojo also beat up a giant overlord (who even The Powerpuff Girls didn't know how to defeat) just by using his fist and a piece of bread, even to the point where the overlord started to fear him. He also teamed up with the other villains and eventually defeated the Powerpuff Girls in several episodes, but Mojo also fought all 3 of them by himself when he was Mo Mojo. Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supervillains Category:Chemical X Category:Monkeys Category:Beat-Alls Category:Animals